


This Life With You

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Mostly Gen, Slice of Life, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maggie breathes out in relief at the feeling of his presence.





	This Life With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

Maggie breathed a sigh of relief as she entered their quarters and leaned against the door. She smiles softly at the slowly brightening blue visor as the other occupant of the shared quarters, stirs into wakeful alertness at her entrance into the room.

"Hey, Mags. Long day?"

Maggie snorts as she starts removing her shoes and socks before pulling on a pair of slippers that she kept by the door.

"You know it. Had to deal with a jerk that Epps very clearly wanted to murder for their rudeness at my assessment of enemy data that we had received. But I was able to deal with him."

"Want me to deal with him?"

"Thanks for the offer, but how about you tell me about your day? I've been missing your company these past few weeks."

Maggie laughs softly, shaking her head approaching their bed while Jazz hummed softly as she carefully and deftly climbed on top of his smooth, silver chassis. Maggie laid down with her arms crossed beneath her head as she closed her eyes and listened to the calming sound of her partner's voice.


End file.
